A conventional handheld electronic device, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a wireless telephone, includes a keyboard/keypad, a display and a system printed circuit board (PCB) disposed within a common housing. A battery is commonly provided to power the electronics of the device. The battery is typically contained within the housing. If the battery is replaceable, the housing typically has a receptacle in its back to receive the battery. A cover is provided to enclose the battery within the housing. Another receptacle, opening, well or other compartment may be provided to enclose other components, such as memory cards and the like.
Conventional covers and housings provide locking mechanisms that selectively lock the cover in position to the housing. Such conventional covers use multiple parts, including metal clasps and the like, to provide a positive lock for the cover to the housing. Accordingly, conventional covers are susceptible to disengagement from the housing if a sufficient force or flex is applied to the cover, e.g. from inadvertently hitting the cover.